


Connected Worlds

by singwithin



Series: Story Never Ending [Final Mix] [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singwithin/pseuds/singwithin
Summary: A collection of standalone drabbles and ficlets that focus mostly on the Disney characters of KH. (Set during KH1, KH2, and CoM.)





	1. Books and Bears

The kid standing in front of Merlin's house won't stop staring at him. Okay, so maybe Sora hasn't showered since splashing around the Oasis in the Pridelands a few days ago, but he doesn't think he looks _that_ bad. But just in case, he brushes off his pants and rakes his fingers through his hair before heading over to find out what's up. It looks like the kid's eating one of those sea-salt ice cream bars Donald's uncle sells.

"Hey!" he greets with a smile. "You waitin' for someone?"

The kid takes another good lick of his ice cream, and nods solemnly. His lips are blue. Literally, blue. They almost match his shorts.

"I'm waiting for Merlin," he says.

"That's funny," Sora says, still grinning. "So'm I."

"He's taking an awfully long time," the kid informs him. "I expect he's forgotten all about us by now. I hope he'll remember before I have to go home for tea."

The kid, for being a kid, is talking a whole lot... well, _older_. He doesn't look more than about six or so. Sora remembers being six, and he definitely didn't talk like that. _Riku_ didn't even talk like that. Actually, when Riku was six, he lost both his front teeth and lisped for the entire summer, so he couldn't have talked like this kid even if he had wanted to.

"Did you have an appointment?" the kid asks, carefully licking the melting ice cream bar towards the bottom of the stick, where it has begun to drip. "Merlin isn't seeing many people without an appointment these days."

"I, uh, didn't think I needed an appointment," Sora says sheepishly, sitting down on the stoop. "I'm an old friend of his."

"He's usually busiest on Tuesdays," the kid continues, as if Sora hasn't said anything, and promptly sits down next to him. "I tried inviting him to tea last week but he said he'd only come after I could spell 'Tuesday', and I can't yet. Can you?"

Sora blinks. "I—uh, yeah, I can spell."

"Oh," says the kid. 

They sit on the stoop in silence and wait for Merlin. Sora wonders vaguely why Donald and Goofy are taking so long. Finally, there is a tell-tale poof of smoke and Merlin appears in a whirlwind of sparkles. The kid swallows the rest of his ice cream with one bite, then puts the stick in his pocket. 

"Sorry, had an urgent situation, had to go— Oh, good, you're still here, come in," Merlin explains very quickly without actually explaining anything, taking long strides towards his house and adjusting his hat as he walks. "Er, be with you in a minute, Sora. Now then, lad, I had something _very_ special laid aside for you..."

Merlin's muttering trails off as they head inside, the kid close on his heels. Sneakily, Sora peeks in through the open doorway but he can't make out what Merlin's handing off to him. 

"Now then, I expect you to take very good care of this," he hears Merlin lecture. "It's a _very_ special book, and very old, but I think you'll like it. Perhaps you'll even meet some new friends, eh?"

They come back out. Sora casually leans against the doorframe, folding his arms behind his head. He only catches a glimpse of the book in the kid's arms, but the kid is smiling, so it must be something really good.

"Thank you very much, Merlin," the kid says politely. He waves goodbye to Sora with his free hand before setting off towards the market.

"You're very welcome, Christopher Robin," Merlin calls back. "Take _care_, d'you hear?"

"Nice kid," Sora says, and follows the wizard inside the house.


	3. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted for the 'reflection' challenge. Set during KH2.

"_You know, you have beautiful eyes when you aren't scowling," Belle said, adjusting the bandage on his arm._

He picked up the mirror, carefully cradling it so as not to scratch it with his claws. He turned his head one way, then another, and surmised that his teeth were still sharp and his face covered with fur. It was the face of a beast, but his eyes remained human.

"Beautiful eyes..." he mumbled, staring at his reflection.

Someone laughed, low and mocking. He snapped his head up with a growl, searching for the intruder.

A figure in black appeared before him, face hidden by the deep hood of their coat. They stepped forward, their arms hidden behind their back.

"Why do you waste your time?" the man questioned in a cold voice. "Why do you imagine these feelings for her? Such a pretty girl could never love someone as hideous as you..."

"_Get out!_" he snarled.

The cloaked man obliged and faded into the shadows, his laughter echoing cruelly around the room.

The Beast looked once more into the mirror. "Show me the girl," he ordered gruffly, but even the sight of Belle's smiling face did not relieve his doubt.


End file.
